Talk:Axepath Cemetery
Category duplication There may be some sort of small bug with categories. This is the second page on which I've seen the categories get duplicated after some editing (the other was hall of ruin, in which the "ways to alter your bases stats" category was duplicated like 6 or more times). Anybody know what's going on? Psychoadept 16:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Forgot to answer before. It is a bug related to one of the many Wikia's changes to the way Categories are shown. At least it's harmless, since duplicate categories in the text still translate to just one link in the bottom of the page. Scarbrowtalk 18:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Historical Notes section For this article and other articles with a "Historical Notes" section, I don't know the usefulness of the information. Ignoring the fact that most articles were migrated, this information is retained in the wiki article history. Otherwise, it is merely interesting information but does not help provide current data. If this is kept, at least put it at the bottom of the article? Although I would rather remove it... K!ZeRo 02:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : The main reason this and other articles have an Historical Notes section is because what was before is also part of the game's history, not only the wiki's. When, for example, the anti-scripting measures of November 2008 were put into place, that was a landmark of sorts, an event, in the history of the game. Current players may be curious (and indeed many are) about how were things in the past. Since Sryth is a game in constant expansion, it's frequently difficult to fathom how could people manage long fights without Quickstones, or before the Shimmering Silver weapons were put into place, not to mention leveling up without repeatable scenarios. I vote for keeping those sections. If you want to make a stardard for it to be located at the botton of the page, it's OK with me. Scarbrowtalk 02:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Overgrown Hill I first want to say, good job to Shadowblack for adding the new info about this new AG-only location. I didn't want to make any direct changes to what he put yet, but I wanted to mention that I recall the ending rewards are variable. Not everybody got the 1024 xp to general/256 xp to all skills & powers. On the forum, a few users reported to getting smaller rewards. Also, the ragclad corpse had 150 SP if you succeeded the roll. I don't know what it is if you failed the roll. 150 SP will seem low to higher level players, but it's considered high compared to other Axepath enemies (most of which have 25-35 SP), and may prove to be a suitable challenge to newer AG members. --Wetheril 06:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC)talk :Sorry about the mix-up. It looks like 1024/256 is the reward for defeating the ragclad corpse. --Wetheril 08:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC)talk Item Quest? OR AT? You can get a unique item here, but the purpose of the item is merely to obtain AT. Thoughts?--Hastifertalk 14:49, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Both. After all here you get the Creyn Blade. The other item you're talking about is indeed only a way to get some ATs. So both are correct.--Shadowblack 14:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Doh! forgot about the blade...--Hastifertalk 15:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Original Text The following is the original text for the Opponents section. *In each location of the Cemetery, you'll have to fight one or more skeletons. Many of the battles are to the death - you are not allowed to flee. Except where noted, only the first battle in each location allows you to flee. You can travel to the gates (SAFE location) after each location to rest, if you want. *First area: three battles against Fanged Skeletons. 1 combat XP each *Second area: three more battles - two against Winged Fanged Skeletons and the last against a group of 3 Fanged Skeletons. 1 combat XP each *Third area: seven consecutive battles against Staggering Skeletons. 1 combat XP each *Tomb entrance: a lone Caped Skeleton (12+, 75 SP, 4+ combat XP). *The interior of the tomb: two battles - a trio of Fanged Skeletons (11+, 30 SP, 1 combat XP) followed by a single Fanged Skeleton (11+, 25 SP, 1 combat XP). *After you descend the stairs: one battle against a pair of Cloaked Skeletons (11+, 35 SP, 1 combat XP). *The corridor: five consecutive battles to the death (cannot flee) against a single Fanged Skeleton each time. ** 1st: (11+, 35 SP, 1-2 combat XP) ** 2nd: (11+, 35? SP, 1-2 combat XP) ** 3rd: (11+, 60 SP, 2 combat XP) ** 4rd: (11+, 60 SP, 2-3 combat XP) ** 5th: (11+, 75 SP, 2-3 combat XP) *Stone arch: disarm the trap (need 100+ with 0.5 * Luck + Agility + Thievery bonus). Note that when you pass through the arch, the exit is blocked by magic, so you cannot flee from any remaining battles. *Sarcophagus chamber - the final area. **2 Fanged Skeletons (11+, 35 SP, 1+ combat XP) **A Fanged Skeleton (11+, ~30 SP, 1+ combat XP) **3 Winged Skeletons (11+, 35 SP, 1+ combat XP) **A Cloaked Skeleton (11+, 30 SP, 1+ combat XP) **2 Fanged Skeletons (11+, 30 SP, 1+ combat XP) **A Hooded Skeleton (11+, 105 SP, 6+ combat XP) **4 Fanged Skeletons (11+, ~38 SP, 1+ combat XP) **And finally Lord Jurth Creyn (11+, 185 SP, 27-30 combat XP) - he is resistant to magic and has a special attack (although it's not very powerful). --Octarinemagetalk 22:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Anonymous Edit by 84.196.85.58‎ Highlighted in bold were edits by an anonymous user claiming that Phantom armour and weapon bonuses will drop undead MR. This is an unwarranted claim, and I've edited it out for the time being unless there are others who are willing to back this up. --Wetheril|talk 23:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Not only unwarranted but also untrue. If such was true, almost all advanced characters would see them at lower MR. That user identified here as a certain "redknight57" Scarbrowtalk 00:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) skull-shaped tomb Map was the same for every character I tried, every time I tried; moved to main page. Datashade 06:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Also: cloaked ghouls seem to have variable SP; Hit one for 6+9+4+38=67, dropping to 11%, killed with another 11, so math says 75 likely, 78 max; killed the next 8+8+44+19=79, dropping to 2%, killed with another 9, so likely 80-81 depending on rounding, max 88. Combat XP rewards were different; 18, 26, 34, and I think it started high and dropped the more caped ghouls I killed. I saw similar distributions of XP for the ghouls on the other side of the door, as well, but starting low and increasing, until I saw values of 50, and even 57 combat XP. Datashade 09:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) laurel thicket Taking notes as I clear... *Spear-Wielding Skeleton, shows grey but I'm using an anti-undead so it downgrades to green/6@94 ("The Creyn Blade has helped to lower the difficulty of this enemy" implies MR scaled not static), >26SP <49SP, 9XP. *Now it says "You bravely engage the second of the eight skeletons..." Sword-Wielding Skeleton, 6@94, 2% health at 41 SP taken implies 42-43SP, 9XP. *Scimitar-Wielding Skeleton 6@94, alive at 34SP damage dealt/dead at 42SP damage dealt - assuming 42SP for these opponents until further evidence presented, 9XP. *Axe-Wielding Skeleton, this one shows blue, downgrades to grey/7@94, watched for new SP value but 15%after 35 damage and dead at 46 - 41SP by approximation so maybe a 41-43 variable SP, blue was worth 10XP. *Sword-Wielding Skeleton, shows grey,8@90 w/o anti-undead, dead in two hits but consistent with SP in the 40s, 11XP. *Axe-Wielding Skeleton, blue, 9@90, 11% after 39 damage and dead at 48 - 44SP by approximation so maybe the GM just hates my freedoms, 12XP. *Hammer-Wielding Skeleton, blue, 9@90, 7% after 38 damage and dead by 43 - 41SP by approximation, 14XP. *Sword-Wielding Skeleton, grey, 7@90, went from 16 damage to 55 so who knows, 10XP. All 8 enemies are scaled at 7+, 8+ or 9+ to hit (seems to be random). 64 general XP for surviving the skelegion. Again presented with the choice to retreat or enter the clearing. Re-enter. |SUSPICIOUS HOODED SHOVEL GUY| shrieks and holds up a hand, forcing you to a , and proceed to combat with the figure now called . After defeating Warden McDirtyShovel, you are offered three options: *Approach the stone monuments *Approach the tiered plinth *Retreat back along the path and leave The plinth has the other half of the tablet. Here, you can use the , which is removed from your inventory and replaced with 128 delicious general XP. The completed table "bears an engraving that depicts an axe entangled in briars," which better not mean I'm suppose to dig up TE*K-axe and bring it back here after the next 60 minute cemetery reset. Attempts to use Arcana, Lore, Thievery, Woodsmanship, and Divination all turned up no additional information (not that I expected any, with no prompt to make any such attempts in evidence). The stone monuments, each "topped with the carved likeness of a three-eyed, vaguely-humanoid figure," give four options: step away, or investigate the mounds of earth covering freshly-dug graves before each monument. No obvious clues for primacy of left/right/middle, no prompts to use skills or powers, no additional information from successful use of arcana, lore, thievery, woodsmanship, divination, or necromancy. Examined left grave, got Undead Hulk, shows blue, 11@90 w/o anti-undead, flee available after one round so I used it, came back with Creyn Blade, 7@94 w/"helped to lower" text implying scale, 3% after 97 damage and dead at 101 implying 100SP, 66XP. A "shimmering cloud of silver vapour" appears, forms an image "of a young man standing before the gates of an imposing keep, on the edge of a vast forest," who nods to you just before the vapour dissipates. Examined middle grave, got nothing. Examined right grave, got nothing. Conjured a shovel, tried to dig at the other two monument-graves and the main monument page; no effect. Bereft of further options: retreat. May need to return at next reset to see if the left grave is still empty, which means I guess I have to save and overwrite the default state of this new area. Datashade 10:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Second time through, got 9 enemies in the skelegion, got non-Axe Wielding foes who showed 'blue' on the pre-fight screen, fought Warden McDirtyshovel with the Creynblade at 8+ instead of 12+, and was able to confirm the grave you clean at the monument stays clear. This time, the Undead Hulk showed purple, reduced to blue/11+ with Creyn, 70XP. This time, the vapour showed "a young man and a young woman standing before the gates of an imposing keep, on the edge of a vast forest. Both the man and the woman turn and acknowledge you with friendly waves." Datashade 11:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) On my first visit I examined the middle grave, got Undead Hulk scaled at 12+ to hit, allowed to flee after 1 round of combat. If you flee and then go and examine the same grave again (in my case the middle one) you get to fight the same undead hulk again.--Shadowblack 13:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, same hulk if you flee and return, but I wanted to see how much of a drop the Creyn Blade provided - since the skeletal legions drop from 8+ to 6+ for the easier ones and from 11+ to 7+ for the harder ones (unless I'm crazy and/or terrible at taking notes). The hulks do appear to have different MRs upon different visits, but not harder and harder each time. On my third visit, the vapour showed the man, the woman, and a sleeping infant. The woman gave me , and told me to go "where the mist is thin." Further attempts to visit the clearing resulted in a message explaining I felt a deep and inexplicable sense of dread, and forced me to retreat. Datashade 13:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Came back the next day, all three graves are full again. Now the question is: does it reset every day, or the next 1hr-reset after you've cleared all three and done the stony path? Datashade 08:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's the next visit. TC was trying to explain exactly how it works in the forum thread, but I didn't entirely follow him. Psychoadept 09:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :The graves are full on the next visit after opening all three. Note that you can't go back to the graves as long as you have the chisel and the hammer, but you can use it as soon as you get it (after opening the third grave). If you do and then go back to the graves (during your third visit) you'll find hem all open and empty - they will reset when you complete Axepath. Was that clear, or still confusing? Also, the Undead Hulk from the left grave is always 11+, while the other 2 are always 12+.--Shadowblack 10:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, the Undead Hulk from the left grave is always 11+, while the other 2 are always 12+.--Shadowblack 10:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That may be true, but with the Creyn Blade, sometimes the non-left Hulks are 8+ and sometimes they're 11+. Datashade 07:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. Well, then I don't think you can use the axe of brambles at the tablet. I'll try again after the next time I use the chisel, but it doesn't do anything before you clear the graves. ::Datashade 10:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think the Axe of Bramble actually has anything to do with this quest. It's probably an accidental red herring. The GM seems introduce those without realizing it sometimes. Psychoadept 10:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I just got 72XP instead of 64XP for clearing the "legion" at the clearing's entrance. Datashade 07:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :You get 8 general experience per skeleton. So if there are 8 you get 64, and if there are 9 you get 72. There have been no reports of less than 8, or more than 9 skeletons.--Shadowblack 08:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) stony path oh man, two in one day? Three slabs of unmarked stone serving as grave markers. Two large ones on the end, small one in the middle, no skill/powers prompts, no options, nothing to do? Datashade 10:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Once you've run the laurel thicket clearing three times and received , come back here and use the hammer and chisel. They animate by magic and carve the stones, EC to the left, AC in the middle, HC to the right. Gain 1024 General XP. Datashade 13:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :The second time you use the chisel and hammer you get 768 general expereince. The reward likely decreases with each visit.--Shadowblack 10:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Third time has been confirmed to be 512, but fourth is 384. Psychoadept 19:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Fifth time is 256, and sixth is 128.--Shadowblack 22:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't play much over Thanksgiving weekend, has anyone gotten the same XP award twice in a row yet? I'm curious as to whether it bottoms out, becomes random, stops entirely, or changes into something new. Datashade 07:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Seventh was also 128 general. Haven't bothered with an 8th cycle, but 128 seems to be the lowest value.--Shadowblack 08:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC)